1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way clutch (cam clutch) for use as a part for torque transmission, back stop or the like in the driving apparatus of, for example, an automobile (particularly an automatic transmission for an automobile), a two-wheeled vehicle, an industrial machine or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A one-way clutch shown, for example, in FIGS. 10 and 11 of the accompanying drawings is generally known and is provided with a garter spring for biasing a sprag functioning as a cam in a direction of torque transmission.
In FIGS. 10 and 11, the one-way clutch 50 is provided with an outer race 52, an inner race 53 concentric with the outer race 52 and disposed for rotation relative to the outer race, a plurality of sprags 56 disposed between the outer race 52 and the inner race 53 for transmitting torque, a holder 54 for holding the sprags 56, and a garter spring 58 for biasing the sprags 56 in a direction of torque transmission.
As can be seen from FIG. 11, the garter spring 58 is fitted in a U-shaped groove formed substantially at the center of the axial width of the sprags 56 inwardly from the radially outer peripheral surface thereof. In this state, the garter spring 58 holds the sprags 56 between itself and the outer peripheral surface of the inner race 53, and biases the sprags 56 in the direction of torque transmission.
However, the conventional groove is of a shape difficult to manufacture. Since cutting has been used for the working thereof, the working property has been bad and the cost has been high.
Also, there has been the problem that it is not been easy for an unskilled worker to discriminate the proper orientation of the sprags during assembly.